


100 Times You

by Sklirotiri



Series: The subway verse [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Minor Relationships, Multi, POV Arya Stark, POV Gendry Waters, SUCH FLUFF, Tumblr Prompt, everybody and their mother shows up, forgoten proposal, much sweetness, stark and co greatness, the one shot that was meant to be, tiny bits of angst and smut, we take a look on how everyone got down on one knee for their partner, while gendry tries to propose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sklirotiri/pseuds/Sklirotiri
Summary: Arya was just looking for a pair of socks after her shower when she found the little wooden box in the dresser.Gendry has spent months trying to find the perfect time and place to ask the most important question to the love of his life.Somehow it’s their wedding day and after all that he still has not asked. But the ring has never left her finger…
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: The subway verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639474
Comments: 34
Kudos: 98





	100 Times You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weltverbessererin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltverbessererin/gifts).



> Huge thanks to Laura for this amazing prompt. You are coach and we stan! I hope I did it justice. Happy Birthday love!!!
> 
> https://welt-verbessererin.tumblr.com/post/190437014956
> 
> All blame however for the idea to include every proposal idea possible in an one-shot is going to me. And hence the wait. Enjoy my late valentine’s day gift to my Gendrya fam. I dedicate this softness to all of you, my friends, my valentines, thank you for welcoming me into this amazing part of the fandom.
> 
> Second huge thanks to Angela who went through the whole thing with me!
> 
> PS I took the liberty of setting this in the Running Into You universe so you all get the promise of a happy end. How we are going to get there is another story. I unleashed all the fluff here but if you know me, I’m a sucker for angst and our favorite couple took the long road to get here.
> 
> Enough blabbing, there’s an engagement ring in a sock drawer waiting to be found…

**Arya I**

**_Oldtown, the apartment, 8:23 PM_ **

****

She had lost track of time as she stayed under the running water for far too long. She always found it the best way to relax and shed all the tension of the day in the little glass box haven, under the hot downpour amongst herbal scents, Gendry’s body-wash and loud music. _Well the second best_. His arms would always be the number one choice to erase any kind of trouble or sign of reality.

She realized she spent an excessive time in the shower when she noticed the water turning cold. She would probably get complaints later. When it would be time for his own time in the shower and she had already used up all the hot water. Normally a cold shower would not bother either of them. His blood running abnormally hot and her northern one, after all these years, still struggling in the heat of this damn town. But Oldtown was getting cold. Just like around the time they met, four years ago in October.

She quickly dabbed her short hair with the towel before wrapping her body with it and turning last minute to lather on a thick balm on her arms and legs. Maybe this was no Winterfell winter but she figured it would not hurt.

As she came out in the hallway, hair dripping and clutching the plush towel tightly, _damn the beat up central heating_ , she passed him by. He was carrying a basket picking up clothing from all around the apartment for laundry day tomorrow. She rose to her tip toes and placed a less than quick peck on his lips. Sure the dreamy passionate kisses were there, they would forever with them, but those everyday kind of kisses, the kisses of routine, the kisses of pure familiarity, those were the kisses of true love for her.

He smiled at her and opened the door to the completely fogged up bathroom to gather the rest of the clothing items and she barely had entered their bedroom when she heard his muffled swearing.

‘Gods! Arya’ he said with a whine ‘Did you use up all the water again?’

‘Quit whinging, I’m sure you can handle it. Such a big and strong man’ she teased relishing in his frustration.

‘Flattery will get you nowhere love’ he said trying to retain his scowl.

‘I’m pretty sure it will.’ She winked at him before closing the door to the bedroom.

She got dressed quickly. Nothing fancy for a chill night in. Maybe they could order from that new Braavosi restaurant that had opened recently. Binge some episodes of that new crime show Gendry had been obsessed with for the last few weeks.

So she put on a baggy band tee and a pair of shorts. As she rummaged through her underwear drawer she could find none of her socks. It was sure due time for laundry day. But also, her boyfriend had developed a very annoying habit over the years. Whenever he run out of socks he would confiscate her own, even though they were tiny for his giant feet, and therefore he would end up stretching them out and ruining them.

_Fine!_

She would try at least to find one of her old pairs in his drawer. He must have been feeling in an organizing mood for his drawer was seeming immaculate. He could try all he want to pretend it was the greedy washing machine of their apartment building that was the main culprit of the missing socks. As if her own empty dresser was no evidence enough of his guilt.

Fancy dress socks, stupid gag socks, gym socks, heavy duty work wear socks. And at the bottom of the drawer, a small wooden box.

She should feel surprised. Anxious or nervous even. But a strange sense of calm came over her as she pulled out the tiny box and held it in her hands. She knew what was in it. _She just knew_. She knew and she felt a rush of excitement as she opened it and saw the ring.

It was a work of art, truly. And she would recognize Gendry’s craftsmanship anywhere as she examined the hammered gold band that encased not a diamond but a bunch of small dragon glass opals. It was somehow so not perfect that it felt just right. It was made for her. It was _the_ ring.

She slowly took it out, put it on and she could feel her heart racing. She was overrun with emotions and memories. From their first meeting that day in the subway, and then their second and third. Their first kiss on the ancient walls of Storm’s End. Their life they had built together. He was her person, her family. And for all that and more this ring just felt right…

* * *

**Gendry I**

**_8:50 PM_ **

****

He was finally done with all the mundane chores around the house and his obnoxiously quick shower when he plopped on the plush leather couch. He did not normally mind a cold shower. But she had once again used up all the hot water. After doing a pile of dishes they had accumulated from last potluck party with Hot Pie and Lommy, having straightened out the whole place and gathered the dirty laundry for tomorrow, he would have appreciated a steaming shower. And not to mention how cold Oldtown was getting…

It was a running joke with them. Calling dibs for the first shower each night. Along with stealing each other’s clothes, pretending to be strangers while riding the subway and referring to each other with insulting pet names to make bystanders uncomfortable.

He thought back to all the fond memories they had created together while sitting idly on the beat up couch. It was one of the few things they had brought with them to the new place when they moved in together. When he managed to get her to admit she wanted to live together after a year of dating he was eager to find a new apartment for them. _He did not need the memories of his old place to haunt the ones he would create with Arya_ _…_

‘Arya!’ he called. It was unusual for her to take so long to get ready. And for a chill night in at that…

‘Coming, gods. Too anxious to find out what happens to officer Barristan?’ she mocked as she entered the living room in his confiscated Brotherhood tee and a tight pair of workout shorts.

‘Don’t pretend to not care as much, if not more.’ He scoffed and patted the place next to him for her to sit.

Instead of sitting down like a normal person she half climbed him and half snuggled herself deep into his arms. He slowly run his hands up and down her back. She was warm… _She was his_ …

She emerged from his embrace and placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him into a kiss that he slowly deepened in response. His own hands rose from her back to her nape to hold her close. _Not like she was about to leave_ _…_

When they finally broke the kiss for some air his hands left her nape in order to trace the curves of her body. ‘What was that for?’ he asked.

 _Down her sides_ _…_ ‘I felt like it’ she shrugged like it was nothing.

 _On the tops of her bare thighs_ ‘If you feel like it every time you get a hot shower I just might give up my dibs privileges’ he joked.

 _Up her toned arms_ ‘Sounds like a plan’ she smiled a smile much too bright.

 _Down her hands again_ ‘Honey…?’ he felt something new on her finger and a rush of panic came over him.

‘Yes?’ she asked, completely unaware of the surge of thoughts running in his mind.

He twined his fingers with hers and raised her hand to eye level and suddenly he felt a cold sweat cover him.

‘Where did you find this?’

*

He sat down in his workshop after having gathered all the new supplies. He was thankful to finally have a place to work on his own without the clutter a half dozen of makers could create in the span of a week. His material stash however did not include gold or dragon glass. He had worked with the materials before. He had restored dozens of pieces, from weaponry to everyday common objects to nobility decorations. Time and time again in his repertoire of work he had worked with the materials in question. But never from scratch.

_Never for such an important original piece._

He would learn though. He would try and try again to make it. He would ask for advice. He would find a way. He would make the ring somehow.

He knew he was going to make the ring himself from the moment he realized he wanted to ask Arya the most important question of his life. That realization however came to him in the most natural, calm and serene feeling he ever felt in years. They had said I love you a thousand times and more. They had been living together for two and a half years, nearing three. They had fought and laughed and cried and made up again. _But at that moment he just knew_. He knew as he watched her fall asleep in his arms, with no energy to even make it through an episode on Netflix on a work night, that if questioned he would choose this woman 100 times and more.

She was no ordinary woman. So an ordinary ring would not do. And so he sketched and sketched, concept after concept, mock-up after mock-up until he finally settled on a design.

A hammered gold band that would fold to encase small dragon glass opals. He chose the stone to suit her the most. From certain lights the almost black opal would appear dark navy and it was the only choice given her favorite colors. He would leave them as raw and untouched as he could. As she was wild and free like a wolf. The hammered gold would be his own little personal touch. He wanted her to recognize that the ring was self made. She would know it if she saw his maker’s mark, having noticed it in every original piece he had made since they met.

He was buried in little wax models and piles of papers when Davos entered his workshop. His old coach and unofficial adoptive father would often visit him there bringing along with him coffee and either bagels or donuts.

_Donuts today._

‘What are you doing on this fine morn?’ he asked pushing one of the paper cups to Gendry as he leaned over his worktable to observe the new work. For a boxing coach he was always interested in Gendry’s work and he would often ask question after question about the restoration process.

Gendry thought for a moment to keep it a secret. Hide his sketches or diverge the topic. But if he wanted to talk to someone about this, Davos was the one.

‘I’m making a ring.’ He said taking a sip of his coffee, letting him put two and two together.

‘Making? Are we expanding the business lad?’ he joked.

‘Nah, it’s more of a custom piece for a special client.’ He was enjoying this as he reached for an unglazed donut.

‘Huh… a commission then?’ Davos continued.

‘I might be the one who commissioned it.’ He smiled and looked him in the eyes for the first time since he entered.

Davos expression furrowed and he looked back at the sketches on the worktable, of the ring that was no engagement ring clearly, but an engagement ring nonetheless, then back at him and back at the table when his eyebrows shoot up his forehead.

‘Is this for Arya? Are you going to propose son?’ the realization dawned on him and he put down his own snack as Gendry simply nodded in answer. Davos pulled him into a bear hug and laughing warmly he patted his back.

‘Am I missing the joke here?’ Gendry asked when he finally released him.

His fists were rubbing his eyes, as if to catch any stray tears, but he was still smiling and laughing. ‘No Gen, I’m just thinking how similar this is to how I proposed to Marya’

Now Gendry was intrigued. How could an accomplished boxer in his prime have taken the time to learn how to make a ring to propose to the love of his life and wife now for 40 something years? He knew they had married young, as well as he knew Davos at the time was the underdog of the boxing scene in Westeros but after having won the fight against Stannis Baratheon he had match after match planned.

‘Did you make the ring as well?’ he asked sitting back down to listen to such a promising story.

‘No lad, but let me tell you, I was so determined to find the most perfect ring for her that I threatened every jeweler in town till I found Salladhor Saan and pestered him till he agreed to make it.’ Davos said with a smile as the fond memories warmed his weathered face.

‘How is this similar then?’ Gendry pressed knowing all too well there was more to the story.

‘Well, I all but camped in his workshop and sat down with him when he was working on it making comments and suggestions with every step. I would say the experience made me quite the connoisseur. So, tell me what is the plan?’ Davos asked and leaned over the sketches again.

‘This is what I have so far…’

* * *

**Gendry II**

**_9:01 PM_ **

****

She untangled her fingers from his and stretched out her arm to observe the piece in question. ‘Oh this? I found it in your sock drawer.’

Her unfazed confession just confused Gendry further. She had just found it… OK, that’s cool. That’s OK. That’s fine… _This is all fine_ _…_

‘And you just decided to put it on?’ He asked fully aware of how panicked he must have looked.

‘Yes? Was I not supposed to?’ she was toying with him, he was sure. She had the mischievous look on her face he knew all too well.

‘Well love do you know what this is?’ Somehow her attitude on the whole thing was calming him and he tried to find reasoning in the situation.

‘I do.’ She answered with a smile.

‘You do know that’s not how it is regularly done then?’

‘Yes, but what is ever with us?’ she shrugged as if this was the most natural turn of events.

‘I cannot argue with that… So I’ll assume you like it?’ he was toying with it again in his hand, spinning it round on her finger. It fit her perfectly. He was enjoying how it felt.

‘I love it Gen. It feels so… so me.’ She said lowering her head to place a soft kiss on his neck and run her nose along the stiff curve of his neck.

‘That will do then. Now that you have it on I never want to see you take it off love.’ He was getting lost with her touches again. One hand firmly pressed on hers, feeling the ring, and one slowly caressing the edge of her shorts.

‘I wasn’t planning to…’ she continued her path down his neck, placing now feather like kisses along his collar bone.

‘Good. Arya…’ he needed at least some confirmation before they both got too distracted by each other’s kisses. ‘Is this a yes?’

‘Of course you stubborn bull, that’s what I’m trying to say.’ She looked up to meet his eyes and removed her hand from his hold to hook her fingers on the hem of his t-shirt raising it up to rid him of it. ‘Now if you could shut up and kiss me…’

*

‘So… did anyone help?’ she asked in between her slowing pants. They had not moved from their place on the couch. She still sat astride him, naked spare one tiny little piece. The ring.

‘Well, that is actually a funny story.’ He laughed thinking back to the moment their closest friends discovered what he was planning to do and the rumbling of his chest made her move along with him.

‘I wouldn’t take you for someone that would ask for advice.’

‘Nobody said I asked.’

*

He was supposed to meet Lommy for a quick dinner at Hot Pie’s bistro. He had met the two of them through Arya but he enjoyed their ridiculous company. Especially after Lommy’s joke on her shagging the professor had died down. Though that took a long time. They were quite the duo the two of them. Lommy always had the perfect snarky comment while Hot Pie always seemed confused.

_If they found out he would never hear the end of it_ _…_

But he also wanted to share the news. _Well not news yet_. It would be news if he managed to find the courage to pop the question. So he just had to act natural for the time being. If he didn’t want Lommy’s big mouth to burn him.

‘What’s up with you hot stuff? You look like you could eat your hand right now.’ Lommy said as he scooted on the booth near the window where Hot Pie always saved a spot for them.

‘I’m not!’ he all but snapped back at him ‘Why are you always late?’

Lommy raised his hands in mock surrender as Hot Pie arrived to the rescue with menus at hand.

‘Quick give him something to eat he is feeling particularly bitchy today.’ Lommy said pushing one of the menus in his face.

‘Is something wrong? Oh god is something wrong with Arya? Did you fight?’ Hot Pie asked ignoring the food comment for once.

‘No, nothing is wrong, quite the contrary…’ he regretted the words as soon as they came rushing out of his mouth. Lommy would pick up any signal at sight. What if he pieced the whole thing together.

‘Contrary huh? What would that mean? What is the opposite of a fight?’ his friend asked rubbing his temples in concentration.

‘Dunno, probably something big’ Hot Pie was playing along, gods help him. Instinctively his hand went to the pocket of his jacket. It was shaping up to become a habit. Patting it down every now and then to check its security. Maybe he should leave it at home. He could not risk carrying it around all the time. But then he would risk her finding it…

‘Ah ha!’ Lommy exclaimed and reached out to feel Gendry’s pocket and before he could stop him the small box was in his hold. ‘Holy fuck Gendry! Is this for real?’ he near yelled looking back and forth from the open ring box in his hand to his exasperated friend.

‘Gendry! Oh god this is actually big’ Hot Pie pushed aside to take a look on the ring himself.

‘You guys are insufferable.’ He said taking back the box with force before standing up to leave.

‘Wait! We could help you. Run scenarios with you. You could write the question and place it in a fortune cookie!’ Lommy said in between laughter.

‘Oh food, yes do something with food. I could make you the most exceptional chocolates.’ Hot Pie chimed in as Gendry run his hand up his forehead and left them there, laughing and yelling food related proposal ideas…

He needed a drink. He did not intend to get his big secret spilled just yet.

So he headed to The brotherhood. He did not work at the bar anymore but his old friends were still there and he made sure to visit regularly. It had become Arya’s favorite bar too, always messing around with Tom on the DJ booth, pestering Anguy to let her mix her own drinks or just lounging with Thoros on the counter.

It would be his luck that it was Sandor’s shift tonight. He was the newest member of the Brotherhood gang and the two of them did not get along well to say the least. Arya on the other hand had developed the most strange friendship with the man. It was like she was his little protege. To the untrained eye they looked like they hated each other but the big threatening bartender treated his girlfriend like a daughter. Not with the traditional sense of the word but the two of them seemed to understand each other and they created all kind of messes if left unwatched.

He placed drink after drink in front of him per Gendry’s request but they did not say much. Maybe for the better. Tom was playing pumping music and he felt himself loosen up quickly, retreating back to his excitement for what was coming with Arya. Thoros was also in a pretty good mood sharing joke after joke with Beric. And Anguy occasionally popped in to chat with them when not distracted by pretty patrons before Sandor placed a big tray of shots in front of them and things just escalated from there.

He ended up having a fun night. He danced, he joked, he pranked Tom with Anguy. It was not really like him to be the soul of the party but he was feeling himself, and for a very good reason.

After a while, Anguy left in the arms of a pretty redhead called Ros. Tom went back on the stage and was now singing a slow ballad. Thoros had fallen asleep on the counter.

And that left him and Sandor…

‘So what’s it with you tonight?’ he asked surprising Gendry.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I’ve been working here for two years and I’ve never seen you ‘party’ like that without the little bitch here’ he said making sure to add air quote-marks as if his sarcasm was not obvious.

‘Oi!’

‘Term of endearment’ he shrugged ‘So did you finally accept you are a moron and reach spiritual enlightenment?’

At this point Gendry was well past buzzed and that meant he tended to blab. _Hopefully he would not regret his blabbing later on._

‘I’m gonna ask her something big.’ He said and downed his drink as he left some cash on the counter and turned to leave.

‘Twat.’ Sandor said under his breath. What Gendry did not catch was the little smile that spread on the marred face of the man following the ‘term of endearment’

* * *

**Gendry III**

**_The next morning_ **

****

They had woken tangled in each others’ arms late on a Sunday morning. Gendry still could not believe what had happened. It had been weeks, months since he finished the ring. Weeks of carrying it in his pocket everyday in fear of her discovering it before he was ready. Weeks since he buried it his dresser when his fear of actually losing it overcame the previous one.

Despite last night’s events neither of them pried any further. They were boyfriend and girlfriend, partners, lovers and then suddenly, somehow, they were engaged. And that seemed to be enough for both of them.

So they continued their weekend routing. They put on blaring music and got to cleaning the apartment. The image of Arya dancing to Fatboy Slim’s Demons as she dragged the vacuum around never failed to amuse him. She was a sight to behold, moving sensually with the beat of the absurdly sexy track. He had all but given up on dusting the bookcase when she moved towards him vacuum first. She pulled the cord to silence the loud device and continued her little dance, every step taking her closer to him, as he found himself moving along with her.

It did not take long for the track to give way to the next as with the last few notes he twirled her around him before pulling her close for a passionate kiss. And so the vacuum laid there discarded as Arya was pinned on the wall, her legs around his torso, his hands holding her own above her head and the Sunday chores were yet again forgotten…

*

Once they found focus again and the apartment was now spotless they headed to the little cafe they had frequented since they first met for a quiet afternoon of people watching. They stayed silent for long, Arya taking log of the passersbys, only speaking when she had managed to conjure the most interested of back stories and Gendry was determined to finish the novel he was currently reading. But after a while she broke the silence, and not because she was sure the old lady sitting next to them was an actual spy. 

‘So why did you not do it sooner?’ She asked taking a sip of her steaming coffee, catching him completely off guard.

*

Robb, Theon and Gendry stumbled back to the apartment clutching bags of supplies for their surprise. Truth be told, they were quite drunk. Gendry had gotten a text from Theon telling him that they were out getting beers to celebrate Robb’s big news.

 **Calamari:** Oi blacksmith! Talisa is brewing YOU! NEED! TO! GET! HERE!

 **Blacksmith:** I don’t know what that means

 **Calamari:** And I don’t give a fuck about that. Come on, beers, bar, mates

 **Blacksmith:** Drunk much?

 **Calamari:** You bet!

 **Calamari:** Jealous?

 **Blacksmith:** Actually yes!

 **Calamari:** Then shut up and get here already

Once he joined them at the pub, they were already deep into their cups, laughing and cheering. Talisa brewing meant that she was pregnant again and Robb wanted to celebrate. Gendry felt geniunly happy for them both. Talisa was one of the sweetest, most caring, people he had ever met and she was already a wonderful mother to their young son and the most accomplished prenatal surgeon of her age in Westeros. Little Ned adored her and his father. He always had the time of his life playing with the hilarious little toddler and the million dogs when he and Arya visited Winterfell.

Robb had become one of his closest friends and the best was to describe the seemingly serious eldest Stark son was as a pile of fluff and nerves. He tried his best to make it into the world, being a successful doctor and all that, but if you got to know him you would understand that his family, both the Starks and the one he was making with Talisa, were his number one priority.

And Theon… Well Theon was Theon. He could occasionally become annoying with his endless texting and constant pining over some new girl but Gendry had enough experience with that already, working in close proximity to the huge flirt that Anguy was for years. Greyjoy however had such an unbreakable bond with all the Starks, having basically grown up with them, that he was always present for family gatherings, any kind of celebration, or anything concerning the huge family really. He was a mess, but he was his friend.

Feeling in a particularly sharing mood after hearing Robb’s big announcement he decided to divulge to his friends that he was going to propose. After Robb tried his best to put on his big brother act on, the reality of the situation hit them all and they decided on more drinks.

That of course led them here. Back at the apartment where they were now decorating in a frantic mood with rose petals and little candles. They were debating spelling out the ‘Marry me’ with the candles or the rose petals in a collective fit of laughter. Robb was determined to help him do it right, as per his own plan years ago to propose to Talysa, that never actually saw the light of day with her beating him to it in the middle of an OR after a ten hour long surgery. Theon was along for the ride, offering his own suggestions here and there. They were all being sappy in their drunkenness but even at that mood Theon’s idea to spell out the question with fridge magnets was a bit much.

After they had successfully covered the apartment in red and tiny lights were flickering everywhere they stood back to admire their work.

‘Mate this is amazing! You got this’ Robb said in a pretend gruff voice as he slapped his back.

‘Please! You are about to cry and you know it’ Theon mocked, wiping his own watering eyes. ‘I cannot believe we did this. She will love it I tell you, she will.’

‘Thank you guys’ was all that Gendry could muster as he turned to grab them both into a tight hug.

She would not come back home any time soon, being out with Lommy and Hot Pie. And so, after the guys left, Gendry sat on the couch and took a long look around. With every passing minute he slowly sobered up, until the image of their apartment turned into a romantic comedy set seemed more and more foreign.

This might have been a good plan. This might have worked. This might have been the perfect proposal. _But it was not the plan for Arya_ _…_

When Arya returned from her own night out she found him already asleep on their bed and quickly joined him, sneaking under the covers to snuggle into his arms. The apartment had gone back to normal…

*

‘I guess nerves…’ he replied to her question after a long pause. Maybe she could sense his fear coming through the half answer. Or maybe she would not.

He could try all he want and pretend it was just that he had not consised the perfect plan yet. But the fear of rejection, the fear of losing the woman of his dreams was what kept him for so long. What if he had done something rush and scared her away. What if she was not ready yet. What if she would never be…

He loved Arya with all his might. To a point of no return. But he was still not sure if she was on the same page as him. If she loved him back the same way as he did. He did not doubt she wanted to share her life with him. But marriage? He knew how she felt on the matter when she was younger. They had briefly discussed it in the early steps of their relationship when all they wanted was to discover every little part of each other. Four years later he still could not say for sure if Arya Stark would ever become a wife. Even if it was with him for a husband…

‘Babe?’ she gave his hand a tiny squeeze to bring him back to the present.

The present where Arya Stark was wearing his ring. The present where Arya Stark decided she wanted to marry him without him even asking.

‘Why would you ever be nervous? Don’t you know how much I love you?’ She asked looking straight into his eyes.

‘I know love, I know. But how could I have been sure?’ he felt lighter admitting this to her. Maybe one day he would tell her the whole story.

‘Because I tell you everyday stupid!’ she said with a smile as she got up from their table. ‘Now on to the more pressing matter! Would you like a brownie or a croissant?’

* * *

**Gendry IV**

**_Winterfell, a week later_ **

****

When Arya asked him if he wanted to go to Winterfell for a weekend so that they could officially share the news he was grateful. His fiance, _he was still relishing with every chance he got to call her that_ , was happy and she loved him and she wanted to share the love with her closest of people. He expected Sansa and Catelyn to get all teary eyed when they saw the ring. He expected her father to hug her in the way he imagined he did since she was just a little girl. He expected the whole pack of brothers to congratulate him and the actual pack of Newfoundlands to run around all excited and crazy.

He did not expect however than when they actually got there he would be outed by her whole family…

‘Wait! You are telling me that after all that we went through he did not actually do it?’ Sansa yelped and her face turned bright red as Marge came rushing to hold her before she jumped Gendry.

‘After what you all went through?’ Arya asked turning back and forth from her sister to her fiance unaware of the panic that had overcome the Stark family when Gendry got stranded 60 miles out of Winterfell weeks prior.

‘It was not a big deal, don’t worry about it.’ Gendry tried to reassure her while he shoot Sansa with a threatening look.

‘Sure it was nothing…’ Bran said sarcastically while Rickon tried to stifle his giggling pushing his wheelchair into the sitting room.

*

Gendry was stuck in the middle of nowhere up in the North with no plan on how to get back to civilization. It was his damn luck to get a flat tire on the way back down from a dig-site on The Last Hearth. He had rented the old thing when he arrived on Winterfell international airport and headed straight to the site to examine the strange relics his colleagues had discovered. He would have to go deep into research mode when he got back to Oldtown but the findings were spectacular. They finally had some tangible evidence of the Long Night and he would have the chance to examine them.

For now however he was strangled somewhere in the Wolfswood where no triple A would be able to get soon enough. He was freezing and so he called the only person he trusted to come to his aid no matter what…

Ned Stark arrived within an hour with his heavy duty Jeep. He wished he did not scare the poor man as he knew that to get here in such little time he must have driven way beyond the speed limit.

After hugs were exchanged and reassurance that he was indeed fine Eddard opened his boot to reveal a spare tire. Gendry insisted he did all the work himself but the older man would not have it. Soon their hands were sooty but they had managed to get the damn rental to run again and so they headed to Stark manor. Eddard would not let him go straight to the airport without a little visit first.

The impressive vine covered stone building that had intimidated him at first, having himself come from humble beginnings, now was a welcome sight after hours spent on the frozen northern country road. The quiet and empty house itself was not as he remembered it. Having only been here for family gatherings and holidays when the whole Stark company was present he was used to the chaos that warmed the old place up. With all the kids having moved out in years, now only Eddard and Cat resigned here. Along with the majority of the dogs. The kids missed their pets and the couple missed them all but the strange resemblance every Stark bore to their ‘puppy’ proved to be a welcome condolence as one by one they moved out from their family home. And none of them seemed to stay away for long…

After they both cleaned up Eddard made them cups of tea and they sat down by the fire in his study. It was as good a time as any. He wanted the old man that had treated him so well to know after all.

‘Listen, I have something important I wanted to talk to you about. And since you know, you rescued me from becoming a Popsicle I kind of have to’ Gendry started blabbering not quite having the right words.

‘Gendry! Is everything OK? Is something wrong? Is something wrong with Arya?’ her father asked with worry painted over his hardened features.

‘No! No! The opposite really’ he said similarly to when he revealed everything by accident to Lommy and Hot Pie. ‘We are both well.’ He took a long pause to compose himself in order to not frighten the man further. ‘I am actually going to propose to her. And I’m scared. Terrified actually that she will say no, or get mad, or that she will never want to marry. But I love you daughter Ned, I love her. And I want to be the best man I can for her.’

Eddard’s worried features had softened back into a warm smile and he leaned to squeeze Gendry’s hands ‘I wold never doubt it my son.’

The endearing term moved him and he would forever be grateful for the way the man had embraced him into the family but he was not done.

‘Now, I’m not actually asking for your permission. But it would make me so very happy if you gave me your blessing.’ Gendry said as Eddard nodded in assurance.

‘I never got to actually talk to Cat’s father before we got married. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you doing this. And of course you have my blessing, that goes without question.’ Gendry’s mind felt at ease with his words and his heart stopped racing. ‘Did you know that we got eloped?’ He waited for the man to start his story but suddenly his expression changed to amused shock and he turned to follow his gaze, only to finally notice Bran, Rickon and Catelyn who were standing in the entrance to the study frozen in surprise.

‘I though you guys were already married honestly!’ Rickon said before breaking into a laughing fit as Catelyn’s arms shoot up to cover her mouth.

He spent the rest of the afternoon with Arya’s parents and youngest brothers listening to Rickon and Bran’s pitch to help him train the dogs for some kind of grand performance for the proposal before Eddard accompanied him to the airport to catch his flight back home, to Arya…

*

‘So I guess I was the last to know.’ Arya plopped down by Nymeria that was lounging unaware of the whole situation by the hearth of the fire place. ‘Typical!’

‘That’s how it usually goes with the bride honey.’ Her mother said reassuringly.

‘Remember you still managed to surprise me love.’ Gendry whispered as he sat next to her on the floor and reached out for her hand…

* * *

**Gendry V**

**_The apartment, 18:30 PM_ **

****

‘Are you seriously going to pretend this is OK?’ he yelled as he watched her go furiously though their packed bags and take all the clothes out onto their bed.

‘Are you telling me you still want to go on this fucking trip?’ she threw the empty backpack on the floor and turned to look at him.

‘Maybe this is important to me?’ he asked with sarcasm pouring out, fists tight on his sides.

‘As if I don’t care about this?’ her own icy eyes throwing daggers.

‘You don’t really seem like you do, if you would you would not put a stupid fight over this.’

‘You know what?’ she threw her arms up in exasperation ‘Fuck this.’ She pushed by him to leave the heavy room.

‘Oh you are not leaving.’ He followed her through the suddenly tight and stifling corridor.

‘Watch me.’

‘Arya…’ he grabbed her arm as she reached to grab her coat that was hanging by the front door of the apartment.

‘Let go of me!’ she turned abruptly and freed herself from his hold.

‘Why won’t you talk to me?’ he was now tired, the need to fight giving way to his need to hold her close.

‘Because! You are not really being reasonable right now.’ Her hands were crossed over her chest and even she looked a little heartbroken at the moment

‘Are you fucking serious? I’m not reasonable?’ Why was she triggering him like that?

‘I’m talking to you am I not?’ Her own snark a little too painful…

‘You’re the one that wants to skip a trip I planned for months to go to a stupid tournament.’

‘Serves you right for planning ‘surprise’ trips.’ Yes, she did not particularly enjoy surprises, but Gendry was sure she would have liked this one. It was his fucking luck though that she would have to choose between him and a fucking fighting event.

‘OK! I’m the one that’s wrong here, sure…’

‘I was invited to one of the most prestigious martial art events in Westeros Gendry.’ She tried to spell it our again, as if he did not already know the importance of the event. He, himself had participated multiple times in the fights in the Dragon Pit in King’s Landing.

‘And I would support this any other time and you know it. I would be the first to cheer and I would sit on the first row of every one of your fucking matches.’

‘Then why won’t you do it this time?’ It was her time to beg.

‘Cause I planned this trip for months, do I need to repeat myself? What don’t you understand?’

‘And how is this more important than fighting?’ Why wouldn’t she try to at least understand? Why wouldn’t she try to make him her first choice? They were getting married in a couple of months for gods sake.

‘It was meant to be a gift. But once again you are too eager to leave.’ He knew the words would hurt her, but he said them anyway.

She took a long pause before responding ‘I was not planning to go alone you stupid bull.’

This was plain playing dirty. He wouldn’t call her Arry now so she should not do it herself. ‘You don’t get to do that, not when we are fighting.’

‘Why are you so obsessed with this? It’s not like you to take vacations like that.’

‘It is important to me!’ He was yelling again.

‘So is this fight to me!’ She was too…

‘This is not going anywhere.’

‘Where did you want us to go anyway?’

‘Acorn Hall…’

‘I need to leave.’ She took her coat and opened the door, leaving Gendry stand behind defeated.

*

He was on a Skype call with Ygritte as they usually did when they wanted to catch up. One of them would text ‘meet me for coffee?’ and the other would know to log on.

They had already gone over their news. None of them particularly too talkative. So right now both he and Ygritte were sharing a silent smoke on his balcony. Well he was having a smoke on his balcony. Ygritte was lounging on her frozen solid porch up North on the Wall as she appeared on his laptop screen.

He was cold. He had his heavy leather jacket on but it did little to warm him at the moment. Maybe he should have gone back inside. But he needed a smoke. If Arya saw him she would know something was wrong. He had not completely quit but she knew very well it his his tell for when he was upset over something important. The stress of it all was getting to him. It had been months since he had been finished with the ring and he still could not figure out the perfect time to ask her. But at the very least he had a good idea now.

‘Gods Gen! You look more stressed than Jon was when he was getting ready to ask me.’ Ygritte finally broke the silence.

‘Well it’s no small thing.’ He shrugged and threw the butt of his cigarette in the small ashtray.

‘I am not saying it is. But you have to do it.’

‘I know. Jon must have had it so much more easy…’

‘Ha!’ she laughed ‘He was the biggest pile of nerves I’ve ever seen but right now you are real close to topping him.’

‘Why? You guys have been together forever. It should have been easy.’ He said picking up his laptop to move inside.

‘I would argue the same about you guys. You are meant to be.’

‘Ygritte the romantic.’ He mocked.

‘Shut up you stupid oaf. If someone is the romantic here it is you. How many plans have you scrapped by now? 10? 20?’

‘I want to do it right.’ He tried to defend himself but he knew he had already lost.

‘Look, when Jon said we were going on a hiking trip to the Fist of the First Men I certainly did not expect he would drop down and propose to me all covered in snow and shivering. She does not know, you need to calm down.’

‘Honestly I always expected you would be the one to propose.’

‘Huh! Me too. But life is full of surprises.’ She smiled fondly as they reminisced the way Jon had made a grand romantic gesture of their hiking trip. ‘This is a good plan, in fact it’s the best one so far. You are going to say you are going on a small weekend trip, have a fun road trip and when you arrive at Acorn Hall you will pop the question. Easy!’

‘She will be suspicious. Acorn Hall was the first place we visited when we officially got together.’ Once again his nerves were getting to him. No matter how reassuring Ygritte was trying to be.

‘She might. But that does not mean you should not try.’

*

_His phone rung in the middle of the night._

He had left the apartment too after the fight. When he returned her backpack and small suitcase were gone. So she had gone to King’s Landing after all…

_It was Arya._

He would not pick up the phone. He should not. Not after how she treated him today.

_It kept ringing._

It stung. It stung to see her leave alone on the day they were supposed to spend on the road to Acorn Hall. It stung to see her not put him first on this day of all.

_And it kept ringing._

Maybe this was getting out of hand. Maybe it was him. Maybe it was a stupid fight. But it was important to him. This would have been his chance to do it right.

_So he picked it up_ _…_

‘Yes?’ he said coldly.

‘Babe?’ her voice sounded tiny on the other end.

‘Are you OK?’ he asked, worry coming over him.

‘No, not really.’

‘I don’t know what to say.’

‘I’m coming home… I’m sorry.’

* * *

**Gendry VI**

**_Market Street, a few weeks after the fight_ **

****

Gendry did not particularly enjoy the trips to the stores if the purpose was to get himself new clothes or, gods forbid, shoes. She however either relished in the situation or was trying to make it insufferable for him on purpose. _Whatever happened to online shopping?_

‘These will look amazing on you, just trust me.’ She said holding up a pair of mustard yellow sneakers.

‘Are you serious right now?’ He asked, tired from walking up and down the busy street that was filled with colorful shops, bakeries and eclectic furniture showrooms.

‘Gen…’ she pleaded dawning on the puppy eyes she knew very well he would not resist.

‘Fine. But after this I swear I’m done.’ He held up the massive clothing store bags for emphasis.

She pushed him towards the dressing room after throwing in the shoes. As if he could avoid putting them on… ‘Of course babe.’

He took off his old combat boots and tied up the snazzy pair. He had to admit, with an all black outfit or something along those lines maybe they would look ‘chic’. They were comfortable though, that was no question. He pulled back the heavy curtain to model them for her when he saw her perched on a stool just outside, a new pile of hangers already in her arms.

‘How? Just tell me how?’ _This day would go on forever_ _…_ He could discern at least three pairs of jeans and a couple of sweaters in her selection.

‘Gotta be quick or you might escape.’ She threw in a wink for good measure.

*

It was at this point when he knew he could not avoid it any longer. He knew that if he summoned the bridezilla there was no going back. But he had hit a dead end one too many times and he was finally ready to actually listen to good suggestions.

So he dialed the number and prayed this would not end up biting him on the ass.

‘Hey Gen! What’s up?’ Sansa said cheerfully across the line.

‘Hey Sans. You got some time?’ he asked trying to play up his nonchalance as to not get her excited before it was absolutely necessary.

‘Of course. Coffee?’

‘Yeah. The Horn in twenty?’

‘See you there!’

It was a desperate measure. But at this point it was just plain necessary. He headed to the little cafe and grabbed a cup of coffee as he waited for Sansa to arrive. Twenty minutes since they hung up, on the dot, she showed up. She gave him a hug before signaling the waiter to come and she ordered a jasmine and lemon tea.

‘So what’s up Gen?’ she asked blowing gently on her steaming cup.

‘Well… Remember when I said I did not need any help coming up with the plan on how to propose?’ he asked timidly but her eyes had already widened to their extents.

‘Yeees?’

‘I might actually need a little bit of help.’

‘Oh Gendry! Gendry! Yes! That’s so perfect. I’m so happy to assist you with this in any way.’ She squealed and hugged him again.

Once she settled Gendry got on to explaining his current set of options involving elaborate adventurous proposal settings. They went through hiking through national parks, climbing The Wall, diving in the Summer Sea, skydiving over the Isle of Faces before they settled on his scavenge hunt idea. Sansa was essentially enlisted to help him go over all the clues and the perfect place for each one of them. He did not expect Sansa of all people to like his little treasure hunt that would lead Arya on a tour of all their favorite places in Oldtown. Maybe at first it sounded more like a Rickon kind of plan. But he had already suggested he use Nymeria as a ring bearer and since at this point everyone and their mother knew about his plan to propose to Arya, he just had to limit them to one idea per person. Or else he would in fact go mad.

They spent over an hour discussing every aspect of the plan before they relaxed and returned to their now cold beverages. Margaery called in the meantime and as they made plans for dinner she mentioned she would pop in to say hello. She did not take long to arrive either and after getting up to kiss her girlfriend, Sansa excused herself to the ladies room.

‘This doesn’t happen often. I’m guessing you finally cracked and asked for her help.’ Marge joked sitting down in the empty chair.

‘Pretty much yeah.’ He admitted with a tired smile.

‘About time honestly.’ She shrugged ‘I’m still sticking to my proposal to do it after sex.’

‘Have I not vetoed this already?’ Gendry warned.

‘Fine! Gods Gen it’s a good idea I don’t understand why you are so opposed to it.’

‘Well, if that’s such a good idea why don’t you use it then?’ He joked but the sly smile on her face told him she had already considered the notion.

‘Soon enough Gendry… Soon enough!’

*

When she finally let him escape this torture having acquired two more bags of clothes he either would never wear or wear non stop until they melted in the washing machine they wandered idly along the busy street. It had gone quite dark and they still had to go grocery shopping. So they headed to Gendry’s truck to unload the numerous bags they had accumulated and drove to the next destination.

Once they entered the supermarket they conjured a plan to help speed along the process. One would handle the weekly food shop and the other would replenish any miscellaneous item they were missing such as cleaning supplies. They had quite the shopping list and this was the only way to get all the check boxes before the shop closed for the night. If they decided to wander around together they would probably end up bickering in the candy and chocolate aisle about their snack preferences again.

Gendry was checking to see if he had gotten everything as he was heading back towards the check out when his phone buzzed again and again with text notifications. Before he even got the chance to open the messages Arya’s face popped up in his screen.

‘What’s with the spam? I’m coming’

‘Babe I forgot something.’

‘Okay, fine tell me.’

‘Could you grab me some tampons? Please?’

‘The blue or the teal box?’

‘Blue please.’

Here in the woman sanitary products aisle as he was searching for the particular blue packet he realized that even though his love was a wild one and she loved going on all kinds of adventures he would love her everyday. And everyday meant that he would feel the same going skydiving with her as he would do during the mundane familiarity of the day to day life. He would love her when she was calling him despite them being in close proximity to remind him to buy tampons. He would love her as she was cooking the same stir fry for their weekly meal prep again and again because she was tired from work. He would love her when he was coming home every night and fighting for the chance to get into the shower first. It was their life. Their everyday kind of adventure…

* * *

**Gendry VII**

**_The apartment, the night before the wedding_ **

****

She was quivering in his arms. With every new draw of breath their bodies collided in perfect sync. Their back and forth, his thrusts meeting her pulls, every small little gasp drawing moans from deep down his throat. This was their dance, the place where they would meet with every chance, lose each other again and again and again.

He was sitting with his back to the headboard. She was perched on top of him. But this was no game of control. There was no top and no bottom. It was not a race. Here they were equals every time.

He should be kissing her. He would… But it was taking every cell of his body to stay in his place and watch her come undone as his hands, tight on her hips, were guiding her frantic pace and holding her steady.

She was beautiful and he loved her. He loved watching her breathing hitch, her flushed chest moving up and down during her most alive moments, her toned body covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

‘Gendry…’

As she stuttered his name in the last rippling of her orgasm he felt himself come undone. There was no feeling like it, his vision fading to black as she pushed herself to him one last time.

His body felt heavy and he leaned as their foreheads touched. He would never get tired of this. He would never get tired of feeling hazy in her arms. It was intoxicating. And he would come back for more every time…

*

‘Babe?’ she asked half asleep as she laid naked in his arms.

‘Yes?’ he should be trying to follow her to slumber as well, but the excitement pooling in his veins would not let him.

‘You do realize tomorrow night we’ll be married?’ she continued reaching up to hold his neck. He knew this was her way to feel his heartbeat. As if she needed reassurance he was there, that he was with her.

‘I do love.’ He smiled at her even though she could not see, eyes shut in the darkness of their bedroom.

‘I can’t wait.’ She said, her voice raspy from slumber.

He was running his fingers lazily through her tangled hair. ‘Me too, I just need to do something first.’

‘What?’ she tried to peak but quickly changed her mind.

‘Nothing important, go to sleep love.’ He said placing a kiss on her head as she stirred to make herself more comfortable pulling the sheets up to get cozy.

*

He knew in this moment all his nerves were for nothing. He knew that all his second guessing himself and all the insecurities were pointless. The woman he loved and would do so forever was in his arms, warm sated and excited to become his wife.

He had to do it now or he would regret it all his life. He needed to do this properly for her. She did now ask him to do it, she did not expect him to do it. But he wanted this. He knew this small declaration of love would put his mind at ease.

It did not have to be perfect. It did not have to be a grand romantic gesture. This was not them. Her putting on the ring before he even had the chance to ask was more them than he could imagine. And him just shedding all his fears and asking her felt right.

He did not have to get her to a romantic dinner or spell the question out with rose petals or candles. He did not have to involve her whole family or train Nym how to hold a ring. He did not have to plan a special trip to a special location. He did not have to organize an elaborate adventure in order to do so. He did not have to get special treats or wait for the lights of the Winter solstice. He did not have to go out in public and yell it or write a corny little message with fridge magnets for her to find. He did not have to go to the place where they first kissed or go down on one knee on the subway. He did not have to follow anyone’s advice or get lost in his own thoughts any longer.

All he had to do was ask. For she was already his. As he was hers. His family, his love, his everything…

* * *

**_Arya II_ **

**_The apartment 10:30 AM_ **

****

It was like them to sleep in on their wedding day. It was like them to sleep together anyway. _Fuck tradition!_ This was one of Arya’s few requests for the big day. There was no way she would agree to spend a day apart from him. No matter what Sansa and her mother would offer her to do so. Fancy hotel? No. Spa day? No. A day in the animal rescue center? No. Okay, maybe the last one intrigued her. It was their last resort and their highest offer. But still, Arya wanted nothing else than to spend the morning cuddling in her fiance’s arms.

_Fiance_ _…_

The word did not scare her. If someone told her younger self she would end up in a position like this, snuggled and warm in her fiance’s arms, excited jitters for her wedding day softened by his rhythmic heartbeat, she would declare them delusional then and there. But nothing scared her anymore. Not with Gendry by her side, officially about to become her family.

She turned in his arms to face him and crawled up his frame to place her forehead on his. The act made him stir and she placed a kiss on his nose. He was cute when he was asleep. A complete 180 to his awake self, all hard and broody. He wriggled his nose and returned the kiss, slowly waking from his slumber.

‘Morning wify’ he said in a barely there whisper, still trying to adjust to the morning sun.

‘Morning Gen, I’m not your wife yet, you have not slept that long’ she joked.

He fully opened his eyes and climbed over her, burying his face in her neck ‘But you will be soon enough.’

*

He made a pot of coffee as he did everyday. She put 2 slices of bread in the toaster as she did everyday. They ate their quick breakfast and downed their respective cups. They had to get ready and they had to do it quick. The plan was to get dressed up, drive to the courthouse together where they would meet their families and friends and then they would all head up to a Bed & Breakfast up by Honeywine to celebrate.

If Arya though the pre-wedding night debate was a tough battle then her insisting she would get ready on her own was one she barely survived. The compromise was that her sister along with Marge had gotten everything ready for her. They had of course gone all together to the Rose of Tyrell showroom in Highgarden where Marge’s grandma had picked her best gowns for her to try. Arya was surprised to see all of them were simple, minimal even, and quite to her taste. She would never be a lace cupcake bride afterall. They did the whole champaign and tears thing and Arya even felt herself on the verge of tearing up when she found the dress.

The unofficial stylists had not stopped there. They had gone through different hairstyles and countless makeup tutorials, set up multiple Pinterest boards and gotten her pampering treatments all month leading up to the wedding day. Only thing different from most bridal preparations was that they were essentially teaching her everything so she could do it herself. _And now it was the moment of truth._ After a long shower she plopped on their bed, still in her towel, and found herself staring at the long white dress hanging outside the closet…

*

She emerged from the bedroom victorious. She was proud of herself for managing the ‘elaborate’ braided up-do she and Sansa had settled on and the natural makeup look she had dawned. The wedding dress looked flawless. Only thing she struggled with were the buttons on the corset part on her back.

She walked to the living room clutching the dress on her sides to find Gendry all groomed and dapper sitting on the kitchen island slowly sipping his second cup of coffee. He was wearing a simple dark navy suit with his crisp white button up and brown leather dress shoes. He looked stunning. Something about him in a suit just made her want to simultaneously admire him from afar and make him take it off. The lack of a tie was the detail that made his outfit just perfect.

‘Babe, if you could just help me with the buttons and we’ll be on our way.’ She said to him and he turned to face her.

The look on his face was a mental picture she would cherish until she was old and gray. His hand went straight to his mouth and his eyes went from wide open with surprise to slightly teary. She bit her lip trying to hold her own emotions from pouring our like a waterfall.

‘Arya…I’ He said as she came closer to him and tilted her head to face him fully before reaching up to drag him into a passionate kiss.

*

They were a sight to behold the two of them all dressed up and dashing in Gendry’s old pick-up truck, loud 60’s rock blasting as they were on their way to the courthouse. They chatted about everything and nothing. Not a sight of pre-wedding nerves on the horizon for either of them. Arya was humming the words to Somebody to love by Jefferson Airplane while Gendry bopped his head around.

A short fifteen minute drive later they had arrived at the parking lot of the Oldtown courthouse. Gendry turned the keys and turned off the radio. He took her hand in his, toying with the only piece of jewelry she was wearing, the ring he made to propose to her but never did. He looked at it for a few long moments stealing glances at her. She was beginning to thing the nerves finally hit him before he finally broke the silence.

‘Arya love, will you do me a favor?’ he asked with a pleading look.

‘Anything!’ she replied with no hesitation.

‘I know I said I never want to see you take this ring off your finger but will you do it just once babe?’

She pulled her hand from his own and wriggled the ring off looking at him in question. He had said it himself the night she found it and put it on and she believed it in her heart she would never take it off but she had to trust him. It was not like he would change his mind twenty minutes before their wedding. He would get his ass kicked for that and he knew it.

He continued to toy with the hammered gold band even after she handed it to him as if he was trying to put his thoughts in order. He did not look nervous though, just… serene.

‘Arya. You are the love of my life. You are the reason I get up everyday. You are my everything. You always have been. Even if I did not know it yet, you have been ever since you broke Joffrey’s nose. Ever since you showed up in my class. Even since I realized you were Jon’s sister…’ He took a long pause after all the words that came running out of him and she could not help but smile. ‘I feel like you were always meant to be my everything love. And all I wanted and want for the future is to try and try my hardest to be the same to you, to be the man you deserve.’

She reached out her arm again to clutch his own and he continued. ‘As you know I spent months trying to find the perfect way to propose to you. I went over scenario after scenario in my head, plan after plan, suggestion after suggestion but all I wanted is to be with you. All I wanted was you to be my family. And I wasted months when all I had to do is ask. Just ask… You made my life easier by snooping in my dresser love’ he chuckled ‘But I still need to do this.’

She quickly wiped a stray tear from her cheek and he followed it’s track with his fingers before dropping his head to touch his cheek to hers, his hand moving to her nape and he whispered in her ear ‘Don’t cry love… don’t make me cry.’

‘Will you marry me my love?’

‘Of course I’ll marry you stupid!’ She exclaimed and threw her arms to wrap him in a tight hug. ‘Yes, yes, 100 times yes.’

He peeled her arms off to place the ring back where it belonged and gently pulled her to crush his lips onto hers. They stayed in that state for a few moments, a few minutes… maybe longer. When they finally emerged from their trance Gendry helped her down from the truck and clutching hands tightly they went up the stairs to the courthouse…

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you made it to here? Thanks for the read you lovely person. While you are down here I would love to hear your thoughts.  
> Follow me on tumblr @sklirotiri for mood-boards, silliness and Gendrya for days.


End file.
